


in the absence of everything, i promise to keep you warm

by holybranches



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, becquer, bookshop au, greg is named, just a fluffy one shot honestly, past wirt/beatrice, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybranches/pseuds/holybranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt always goes to the same bookshop so he can check books out and maybe the cashier too</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the absence of everything, i promise to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> it's been very har for me to write anything lately, so I figured I would do a fast pinescone one shot (although, I may continue it if this gets a good feedback?). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Wirt had always loved books, especially poetry. He was able to enjoy a good poem like no one else could, usually thinking them over even more than literature teachers. He also tried to write verses himself, althought he was never quite satisfied with the result. But, he tried, he told himself. He went to the bookshop every week, looking around the sections and admiring the words of others.

Also, he may or may not find the cashier cute. 

Although Wirt was broke most of the time, he still managed to save up to buy poetry books. And he would lie if he said he didn't bought them so he could receive a smile from the employee. Don't get him wrong, he loves being the owner of those books, but that grin lingered in his mind for days. It was warm and sweet, and pages from Wirt's notebook were filled with descriptions of it. 

He had such a crush he didn't know what to do next.  
Wirt figured he could just man up and chat with him, try to be friendly with him. But he didn't even know his name, and the guy probably thought he didn't have no friends or social life whatsoever to roam around the shop so often. And he wasn't far from being right. Wirt just hanged out with Beatrice, a friend he met at hospital. She have had a car accident, when a flock of birds blocked their vision and almost got the whole of her family killed. He had almost drowned in a lake. It wasn't easy for them to be friends, given their state, but ended up finding confort in one another. Both of them stayed there for quite a long time, and almost started a romantic relationship that didn't work out in the end. Still, they became best friends and had been together ever since. The only social life he had apart from her was his little half-brother Greg, but he was nine years old, so he probably didn't count. 

One of the usual afternoons when Wirt went to the book shop, he decided to bring Beatrice with him. She already knew about the crush Wirt had, but the boy forbade her from ever visiting the shop without him in fear she would just go and tell the cashier about it. Beatrice was really outgoing and impulsive, and never really thought twice, she was Wirt's counterpart in all possible aspects. 

"So, what do you think I should do?"

They were both looking over at the ATM, hidden behind a bookshelf and looking through the empty spaces between books.

"Just talk to him"  
"Wow, Beatrice, thank you, what would I do without you!" the boy exclaimed, and then facepalmed himself.  
"I know, I know, the only reason I still hang with you it's because you'd be lost like a stray kitten without me"  
"Ha, ha, really funny. Seriously, what should I do?"  
"I told ya, talk to the guy"  
"Beatrice, do you even know me? I can't even talk with Jason Funderburker face to face and he's a douchebag" Wirt stayed silent for a moment. "Although he's the coole-"  
"He's a douchebag, period. And you can't compare him to your cashier, he's way hotter"

Wirt facepalmed again.

"I know he's hot! That's why he's my crush! But I have no idea what to do-!"  
"Do you need help over here?"

Both friends were startled by the sudden appereance of the cashier, who suddenly appeared by their side.  
Wirt's mind started buzzing with thoughts. Had he listened to anything they had been talking? Did he know they were talking about him? Or that they had been staring at him? Should he take advantage and start a conversation now? Oh, no, he probably thought he was weird now and had sabotaged his own opportunities of meeting him and the cashier would hate him-

"Actually, my friend Wirt here was searching for a book! Right? What was the name of it, Wirt?" asked Beatrice, smiling widely.  
"Um, well, I, it was..." Wirt couldn't do anything but stutter. His mind had gone blank and no title arrived. "Rhymes by Becquer" Fuck. He already had that book, and didn't even had the money to buy it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's out of stock right now" the employee said. Then, his gaze met the floor and blushed, scraching his neck with his right hand. "Although, I've got it home, I could bring it for the next time you come. I, I mean, if you want to"

Wirt's face went red and his eyes lit up. 

"You, you've read it? His poems are beautiful, right?"  
"Well, yeah! I really enjoyed them, they are a masterpiece, in my opinion"  
"Same! He can talk about love and death and portray his feelings brilliantly"  
"Yes! Although, I prefer the Legends. I'm really into all supernatural stuff, and he just writes them so well, in such a creepy style but genius at the same time"

The smile was back again, and Wirt's heart was slowly melting under its warmth. Beatrice, who was watching the scene with a bemused expression, started giggling. 

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebi- I will leave you two so you can talk about your nerd things" She said, losing no cheerfulness. It was still a sore subject for her.  
"No!" Wirt shouted. "I-I mean, yes, or, um..." He said, turning his head quickly in her direction, and then in the boy's direction, not knowing who to stare at.  
"Oh, it's no problem! "the employee said to the girl. "We can always talk some other afternoon when he's alone, right?"

Uh oh, there was that smile again. Melting was a serious risk at this point.

"Uh, of course! I-I would really love that!" Wirt's face was crimson red. He was thinking that he would be looking ridiculous right then, but at the same time his guts were revolving due to the butterflies the other boy was growing inside him. He wanted to talk with him!  
"My name is Dipper, by the way. I'm here Tuesday to Saturday, from five to nine"  
"I know. I-I mean, not that I stalked you or anything! For real! My name is Wirt"

Wirt's nervous laugh filled the room.

Dipper couldn't think of any prettier sound.  
Man, falling in love certainly wasn't what he expected when he woke up that day.


End file.
